Will You Bee Mine
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Grissom decides to pop the question to Sara.  Will his unique method prove effective?


**Will You Bee Mine**

The lab was bustling with activity as Sara walked in, her arm still in a sling. She checked her watch and realized that she was early. She really wasn't used to the whole swing shift lifestyle. She stopped by the break room to grab some coffee in the hopes that it would wake her up.

"Hey Sara," Ronnie called. Sara looked up and just smiled at her new partner.

"Hi Ronnie," Sara replied, downing her coffee.

"Coffee? Isn't it a little late for coffee?" Ronnie asked and immediately covered her mouth.

"Sorry…I…nineteen questions left," she gasped.

"Relax, Ronnie. We don't have a case yet. And yeah…I'm not used to these hours just yet," Sara said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Right…night shift," Ronnie said, nodding her head.

On the other side of the lab, Grissom was working diligently. He'd been at the lab since the shift ended, working on a little project. He blew off the remaining bits of saw dust and looked down at his handiwork. It would do. Just then, there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Sara standing on the other side. He quickly put the project away and crossed the room.

"You're here late," she commented, giving him a smile.

"I was working," he replied, pulling the door closed behind him.

"What kind of work?" she pressed. Grissom didn't answer. She took a sip of coffee and was about to press more when Ronnie appeared.

"There you are. We just got a call. DB in a fountain," Ronnie said excitedly. Her face fell when she realized she'd just interrupted.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt," she mumbled.

"It's fine. Come on, let's go," Sara said and the two women walked away. Grissom breathed a sigh of relief and was just about to walk back into his office when Brass spotted him.

"Gil, go home," Jim said.

"Just a minute," Grissom replied. He pushed open the door and grabbed what he'd been working on. He returned and Jim tilted his head so he could see what it was.

"Aww, that's nice. You shouldn't have," Jim joked.

"But I don't think you're my type," he continued.

"Very funny. If you'll excuse me I have to see a man about some bees," Grissom said and headed down the hallway. Jim just shook his head.

The day shift was close to ending. Sara and Ronnie had gotten back to the lab and were working on writing up the reports. Their DB had ended up being a suicide.

"Interesting way to kill yourself," Ronnie said as she leaned on the doorframe of Sara's office.

"Yeah…" Sara muttered, focusing on the report. If she was lucky she could catch Grissom before he headed out on shift for the night.

"I need to get these to Captain Brass," Sara said after a brief silence and stood up. Ronnie followed her. Why did this woman have to follow her everywhere she went? Sara was so busy focusing on why Ronnie wouldn't leave her alone that she didn't notice Grissom sneaking into her office.

"Hey Jim, have you seen Grissom yet?" Sara asked as she tossed the papers on his desk.

"I think he just got in," Jim answered.

"Thanks," Sara said and headed for his office. He wasn't there.

"Well I'm going to head home," Ronnie announced.

"See you," Sara called and headed back to her own office. She was about to grab her coat to leave as well when she noticed the large box sitting on her desk. She picked it up and jumped when she realized it was filled bees. She hadn't realized she'd yelped until she looked up see the entire night shift standing in her doorway.

"You ok?" Greg asked.

"Uh…I don't know," Sara replied, just now noticing the intricate carving of the interior. Catherine walked in and peered over Sara's shoulder.

"Does that say what I think it says?" she asked.

"I…I think so," Sara replied. Nick, Warrick and Greg all squished into the office to look at the box.

"Well damn," Rick laughed. The box spelled out 'will you marry me?' Just then there was a soft knock on the door. Sara looked up to see Grissom standing there.

"Are you really serious?" she asked.

"Do bees lie?" he retorted. Sara couldn't help but laugh a little at his question. Sara noticed the team looking at her expectantly.

"I…" she trailed off. She looked down at the box of bees and back to Grissom.

"No…bees don't lie," she said with a watery smile.

"Ok then…" Grissom said. Sara put the box down gently and walked over to him.

"Yes," she said and wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"Aw man. Get a room," Nick teased.

"Uh…I think we have one…only problem is you're all in it," Sara remarked. With that Catherine herded the guys out.

"Congrats," she said, patting both Sara and Grissom on the shoulder.


End file.
